A Conversation Between Scully, Doggett and Katy
by AerynQ
Summary: Just a silly story in which Scully and Doggett meet Skinner's extremely hungry girlfriend.


Conversation Between Scully, Doggett, And Katy Henslowe.

Disclaimer: Guess what? X-files isn't mine! Surprise, surprise! And the character of Katy Henslowe isn't mine, it really belongs to the girl I made it up after. This is very accurate considering who we based the character on.

Notes: My Beta reader Erin Cale MADE me write this... actually she challenged me to, which is kinda the same thing. The four parts of her challenge were: 1. The story must mention Doggett's child and wife 2. The story must be sympathetic towards Doggett (I don't usually treat him very well in my stories and my beta-reader was getting sick of it) 3. Scully must kiss Doggett at sometime in the fic 4. The fic must include the line: "Walter is such a silly boy. He likes to walk around the house in a pink Speedo. He's so adorable." The character of Katy is based on one of my best friends who really does eat plain ketchup, laugh like a dying puppy dog, and obsess over Japan. As far as this fic goes, I think she is the only one who's really true to character. 

"Excuse me Miss..." Katy Henslowe glanced at the badge of the red haired FBI agent who stood in front of her, "Scully, is assistant director Skinner available right now?" Scully took a moment to survey the young woman before answering. She was tall, with dull, frizzy brown hair, and chestnut brown eyes that held a glint of insanity.

"No, I'm sorry he's at a meeting right now." 

"Oh, okay. Could you page him and tell him that his girlfriend Katy is here to see him?" Katy laughed, a sound that reminded Scully of a dying puppy dog, "You know Agent Scully, Walter has mentioned you and your partner Mulder... oh wait, it's Doggett now isn't it?" Scully nodded, "Well Walter has told me quite a bit about you." 

"That's nice," was all Scully said. She was about to leave but Katy grabbed on to her shirtsleeve. 

"Oh, don't go yet Miss Scully, I don't want to wait here all alone for Walter." Katy reached into her pocket and pulled out some McDonalds ketchup packets. "Do you want one?" When Scully declined she opened up four of the packets and began to suck contently. 

"Um... a... I think we have some coffee and Danish," Scully said quickly. If the woman was hungry enough to eat plain ketchup, she had to be starving.

"You have foooood!" Katy exclaimed. Scully nodded quickly and handed Skinner's girlfriend the aforementioned items. Katy gulped them down hungrily, and having seen where Scully had gotten them, proceeded to consume more at an alarming rate.

****

"Walter's such a silly boy!" Katy exclaimed. She had since finished the coffee and Danish and was now gnawing on Doggett's private supply of potato chips. Doggett had come down a few minutes after Scully had met Skinner's ravenous girlfriend, and had been similarly unable to escape her clutches, "He likes to walk around the house in a hot pink Speedo... he looks so adorable!" Katy proceeded to puppy laugh. "Did you know my eyes turn red when I get angry?" She said matter-o-factly she then launched into a three hour description of the dream she had had the night before, how much she hated her little brother, and how much she loved her Walter. "I hope to have children with him someday. A little girl who I'll name Mieko and a boy who I'll name Kenshin. Those are good names because they're Japanese names. I love Japan, America sucks. Do you have any children Doggett?"

"Yes a son."

"What do you do with him while you're at work Doggett?"

"I... he was kidnapped."

"How terrible! Now where is his poor mother?"

"She was murdered."

"Oh, that's so sad!" Katy exclaimed sympathetically. "What was her name?"

"Molly."

"Oh, I used to have a friend named Molly in high school." With that she launched into a detailed description of her high school friends Molly, Sharon, Rebecca, Rebecca2, Melinda, Michelle, Julie, Mandy, and Sarah.

Suddenly Doggett grabbed on to his cell phone, "Hello? You say your husband's holding you at gunpoint? Agent Scully and I will be right over." He hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, Agent Scully and I are needed elsewhere. It was nice talking to you Miss Henslowe."

"Wait, I didn't hear the phone ring!" Katy protested.

"Oh that's strange," Scully said quickly, "I heard it." With that the two FBI agents were out the door. Once outside Scully turned to Doggett, "Thank you," she whispered. Then, overcome with gratitude for this man who had freed her from the manacle clutches of Skinner's girlfriend, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. 


End file.
